romantically silly
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Alfonso akan pergi, sebentar lagi. {AU}


_(Alfonso akan pergi, sebentar lagi.)_

.

.

.

 **romantically silly**

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya, penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan karya transformatif ini.  
 **Pairing** : Portugal/Taiwan. **Genre** : Romance . **Rating** : K+. **Other note** : AU.

* * *

Beberapa bulan sebelum mengucapkan selamat tinggal, Alfonso mendengar cerita Mei di perpustakaan utama sekolah. Bisa jadi sebuah anekdot, bisa jadi sebuah ironi—apalah itu, Alfonso hanya mendengarkan.

"Ada seorang tentara. Dia benar-benar ingin menjadi seseorang yang romantis. Dia membawa foto kekasihnya sebelum berangkat, dan, tahu di mana dia menyimpan foto itu?"

Alfonso mengetuk-ngetuk buku dan berpikir bahwa menebak bukanlah satu-satunya cara yang tepat untuk membuat pembicaraan ini hidup. Dengan tersenyum pun, Mei sudah tahu bahwa dia diperhatikan dan dia akan meneruskannya.

"Dia bilang, _aku akan menyimpannya di sepatuku. Di dalam baju akan membuatnya terkena tembakan pertama kali. Di dalam tas, mungkin tak bisa selalu dibawa ke manapun. Di dalam helm, pasti sudah tak ada riwayatnya lagi._ Lalu, dia tak sengaja menginjak ranjau darat, meledak, dan foto itu adalah hal ketiga yang rusak setelah sepatu dan kakinya."

Alfonso terdiam. Merenungi tentang sesuatu yang jauh di masa lampau, yang tak pernah dipikirkannya terlalu mendalam. Siapa tahu apa yang dikatakan Mei pernah benar-benar terjadi, dan karangannya lebih seperti terawangan masa lalu yang tak pernah ia sadari.

"Mengerti artinya?"

Alfonso menggeleng, "Aku menyerah." Bersamaan dengan itu, ia menutup buku ensiklopedia antariksa.

"Kebodohan bisa terjadi bahkan di hal yang dianggap paling romantis sekalipun."

Alfonso merasa takut pada Mei.

Perempuan ini mengerikan.

* * *

Alfonso berdiri dari kursinya dan meletakkan lagi amplop berisi kabar baik ke atas mejanya. Lekas-lekas ia keluar dari kelas, mengejar. Mei masih berada di koridor, Alfonso beruntung karena ia belum naik tangga.

Alfonso merasakan ketakutan yang serasa seperti setua usianya sendiri saat mencapai bahu Mei.

"Oh—Al, kukira kau tidak berada di kelas?"

Alfonso menggeleng. "Tempat duduk di kelas sekarang diputar per harinya."

"Hm, hm?" Mei menelengkan kepala. Alfonso tahu inilah saatnya.

"Aku diterima."

Kening Mei berkerut halus. "Untuk?"

"Pertukaran pelajar ke California."

Alfonso mengira Mei akan berubah takut, menjadi khawatir, dan jelas akan membuat Alfonso semakin ingin memberikan amplop tadi untuk sepupunya di kelas sebelah saja. Namun perempuan itu lebih suka menanggapinya dengan tawa, dengan satu tepukan pada pipi Alfonso dan mengatakan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja karena mereka mulai sama-sama memiliki mimpi masing-masing. Bahwa Mei yang juga sudah diterima di klub bulutangkis regional juga merupakan hal yang setara dengan itu.

Mungkin Mei memang perempuan yang _menakutkan_ , karena dia bukan perempuan yang _ketakutan_.

* * *

Alfonso sedang mengemas pakaiannya ketika bel berbunyi.

Mei mengantarkan beberapa buku yang tertinggal (secara sengaja, tanpa Mei sadari) di perpustakaan kota, tempat yang dikelola ayahnya. Mungkin Alfonso perlu, katanya, meski ia tahu lelaki itu agak pelit soal penambahan bagasi.

"Kau merepotkan dirimu." Alfonso mengajaknya ke ruang tengah, menaruh buku-buku itu di samping botol-botol soda yang memang selalu berada di sana baik sebagai hiasan (karena warna-warni isinya yang hidup sekali), dan suguhan bagi yang tak alergi. "Padahal aku bisa mengambilnya sendiri kalau kau menyuruhku untuk mengambil."

"Bersiap-siap adalah hal yang merepotkan," Mei melempar dirinya seakan sofa adalah tempat tidurnya sendiri. "Kenapa tidak ada teknologi mengepak barang yang murah, harga anak sekolah?"

"Ciptakan sendiri," celetuk Alfonso.

"Yeah, dari kaleng-kaleng tuna," Mei memutar bola mata. "Omong-omong, rasanya aku belum mengucapkan selamat."

"Aku bisa saja tidak menerima ucapan selamat sampai aku kembali lagi ke sini tapi aku akan baik-baik saja dan tidak marah." Alfonso menepuk-nepuk tangannya, menutup ransel yang baru saja diisinya dengan makanan-makanan kecil dan kamera. "Jadi, Nona, aku penasaran tentang suatu hal."

"Yaa."

Alfonso bicara setelah satu helaan napas. "Kukira kau akan marah—atau, yah, bersedih. Karena aku akan pergi. Ya. Seperti itulah. Banyak perempuan yang tidak suka berjauh-jauhan dengan pasangannya. Begitu." Mendadak ia kehilangan ketenangannya. "Apakah aku menanyakan sesuatu yang salah?"

Mei memandangnya lekat-lekat dan Alfonso segera merasa bersalah.

"Aku tarik pertanyaanku—"

Tergelaknya Mei membuat Alfonso sedikit lega, pada akhirnya dia sadar, dialah yang dites kali ini.

"Aku harus menahanmu agar kita bisa terus-terusan bersama, begitu?" Mei menggeleng-geleng. "Ingat cerita tentang foto kekasih di dalam sepatu?"

Alfonso tersenyum perlahan. Tak sengaja hingga menjadi terkekeh. "Aku mengerti."

"Itu romantis, tetapi itu tidak cerdas. Setidaknya bagiku."

"Yah." Alfonso mengambil buku-buku yang tadi dibawakan Mei, memilah yang mana yang benar-benar ia perlukan agar bisa ia bawa serta. "Bagiku juga."

 **end.**

* * *

a/n: ok this was written weeks ago, in the middle of my scattered schedule and wrecked life cycle, so sorry if there's something ... askew? or weird omg o(—( please kindly point something out, yah. but thanks for stopping by, anyway!


End file.
